drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharina Val'Danath
Character Name: Sharina Val'Danath Place of Birth/Raising: Sienda, Amadicia. Age: 18 Description: Sharina stands at about 5 ft 8, and weighs roughly 118 pounds. Truly an image of both of her parents, she inherited her mothers' black hair and fair complexion, while her black eyes and the shape of her face are unmistakable traits of her father's. Her hair reaches down to halfway between her shoulder blades in length. Her build is lean, though she's stronger than one might expect at first sight. Helping others to hold down unwilling patients tends to have that effect. As for clothing, she prefers to dress in the Andoran style, more often than not choosing a pair of trousers over a dress for practicality, since she often is sent to pick herbs in the forest and fields. Ironically, she has gotten so used to wearing them she'd not feel comfortable in a dress. She has a suit of studded leather armor with matching bracers, a gift from her (logically worried) parents when she decided to set out on her own. Overall, she prefers white and other light colors for clothing, with of course her leather bracers, covering both of her forearms from wrist to elbow. Sharina has an optimistic look on life, and a fair share of idealism in that she strongly feels that people should only use their abilities for good causes or the benefit of the less fortunate. She is also open minded, and empathic to the problems of others due to her caring nature, something which -- unfortunately -- tends to be exploited by other people. Although she's far from being naive, her own personal conscience still ends up dominating her decisions. She is also fairly confident, and her strong beliefs more than make up for her occasional lack of courage. She likes being around people, and even though she has a certain amount of goals set for herself she loosens up when her abilities aren't needed. And yes, she is a vegetarian. = Character History = Martyn Val'Danath was born in Andor as the second child (and only son) of a local herbalist. When it became clear that his older sister would be the one to inherit the family business, he wished her and his parents farewell and decided to head out to see the world. Truthfully, he was pleased things had ended up as they had, now being able to follow his dreams. He did not get far however, as after only a few weeks of travel he found himself in a small village east of Amador. He had sprained his ankle on an unexpected pit in the road, and had been helped over to the village's local healer. While there, he noticed a man being brought in for treatment and, more out of habit than anything, mentioned the required herb with barely a pause. This caused the old healer to be a bit surprised, and after the man had been treated, the two started talking about herbs. From one thing came another, and before either of the two had really noticed it, Martyn had effectively been apprenticed. However, the Pattern had more in store for him, as it turned out the healer had a niece that came over to help on occasion. The girl, Amellia, wasn't all too happy at seeing an Andoran, given that she knew of the Andor custom to send their Daughter-Heirs to the witches. With a ruling body such as that, the Light only knew what its citizens would be like. Much as could be expected, it didn't look like they'd be getting along anytime soon, though the old healer would often joke to her patients about lovers' quarrels when fiery tempers collided in the backroom again. A year or so later, Martyn fell ill due to a snake bite, and Amellia found herself staying at his side until he woke up again, rest being an important factor in his recovery. When he woke up again, he told her he liked her (to this day, he still jokes that it was the fever talking), to which she replied she also didn't kind of actually hate him either. They were betrothed before the end of the season. Three years later, Sharina was born. Being the daughter of not one, but two herbalists, it wouldn't come as much of a surprise that she'd be drawn to herbal medicine and healing like a moth to a candle. Firmly believing that life was a gift, to be protected and cherished, she was helping out her parents in the hospital whenever she could. Having inherited a firm set of moral values from her parents, she grew up wanting to do what was right. This of course meant that she was easily talked into things when people knew what buttons to press. Sure enough, a small group of Children of the Light arrived at one of the local Inns one day. Curious, she started asking a couple of questions on what exactly it was that they did. She and the officer started talking for a good while about the Children of the Light, and apparently the officer liked what he heard, given that he advised her to head over to the Fortress in Amador... when she was older, that was. It came as somewhat of a surprise to her parents when Sharina announced she wanted to become a Child of the Light during dinner that evening. Though her father had some issues with seeing her go and join what he basically saw as an army, but her mother was happy with her choice. Her choice persisted over the next couple of months up to her 18th birthday, and only a few weeks later she left the family home, joining up with a small merchant caravan heading to Amador. Though her parents felt somewhat sad at seeing her leave, they believed she'd turn back once she realized it wouldn't be as glorious as she imagined it'd be. A few days later, Sharina stood in front of the steps leading up to the Fortress of the Light with nothing more than a name to go by. She took a deep breath, and started heading for the entrance... Category:Biographies Category:Children of the Light Bios